Alastaire: Blacklight in Equestria
by YuhirahTheGod
Summary: A variant strain of Blacklight finds itself in the magical land of Equestria, where it meets new allies and enemies...


I DO NOT OWN PROTOTYPE OR MY LITTLE PONY. THEY BELONG TO ACTIVISION AND HASBRO RESPECTIVELY.

* * *

Emptiness fills my vision. Who am I? I can't remember. I need to remember something. I see something! It's big... or am I small? I move towards it. Something within me stirs. Everything goes dark.

* * *

A small black goo-like creature moved towards a squirrel, on a tree branch. It leaped at the furry mammal's eyes, and dug into it's soft brain. The squirrel exploded in a shower of gore, red and black tendrils coalescing into its form. The creature gained higher brain functions and sought out more prey.

Hours later, it finally became something more than a mere animal. Its body was bipedal, with pale skin and a light bluish silver hair. It appeared to be rather muscular, but not so much as to get in the way of agility, with a height of approximately six feet two inches. It wore a grey hooded jacket and black cargo pants, and a nice pair of leather boots. It had angular facial features and grey-green eyes. Its features were decidedly masculine.

_My name... Alastaire... But why do I know these things?_

He walked towards the sound of flowing water. Water usually meant civilization downstream. He transformed into an unassuming form, that of a fox. After a while of walking, he came across a town. Alastaire stared wide-eyed at the inhabitants.

_From my admittedly vague knowledge, the only intelligent species around should look like my base form, albeit imperfect... not Technicolor Ponies._

The viral being extended an extremely thin tendril and took several DNA samples from the equine sentients. He studied the differences between the genetic codes until he had a basic idea of them.

He discovered a three different strange genetic sequences, and traced them to the ones with horns, the ones with wings, and the ones with neither.

He used the DNA of a large red male as a base, and modified it to create his new form. He stealthily slipped into the town and hid in an alley before he transformed. Where there once was a small fox, there was now a large unicorn stallion with a grey coat and black mane. He had a black warhammer mark on his flank. He walked out of the alley, and saw a tree that had been converted into a library.

He walked to the library and knocked on the door. "Hello. How may I help you?" a mare with a purple coat asked. "I'm just here to read. Don't mind me," he said.

He had a pile of history books on a table that he read with extreme speed, courtesy of an eidetic memory allowing him to memorize the whole page with just a glance. Of course, he deliberately slowed down so as to not draw attention. He now had knew more about the history of Equestria than most natives.

"Interested in history?" the purple mare asked. "No, actually. I woke up at the edge of the forest to the east, and all I can seem to remember is my name and Equestrian," he lied easily.

"Oh... in that case, I could help you remember something... Speaking of names, mine is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" she asks. "Alastaire," he answers. She gets an odd look on her face at the name, but suppresses it before he notices. "Do you know where I can find room and board here?" the black-maned LWMD asked. "I have a spare room here, if you'd like, as long as you pay rent you can stay," Twilight replied. "That would be wonderful," Alastaire said. "How much for rent?" he asked. "A hundred bits a month, free the first month," she answered, reasoning that he needed a chance to get a job.

Later that night, Alastaire discovered that he was incapable of sleeping. As a result, he stayed up reading books all night. He read various bestiaries, books on magical theory, and texts on mythology. Apparently the main religion was the worship of the sun goddess, Princess Celestia and her younger sister, the moon goddess Princess Luna. He learned how to coax the inner magic and channel it through his horn, and he learned of a great deal of magical creatures.

By morning, he was practicing basic telekinesis. He was snapped out of his reverie by the scent of freshly made toast.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a baby dragon. "You must be Twilight's assistant, Spike," Alastaire said. "Yeah. So your the guy with amnesia?" he asked, rather tactlessly. "Yes, I am," the Blacklight being replied. "Do you happen to know where I can get a job?" the grey stallion asked. "My friend Rarity is going gem hunting, she might need some help digging them up," the dragon replied, blushing slightly when he said 'Rarity.' "Normally, I would help her, but I'm busy today..." he continued, mostly to himself.

"Sounds good."

* * *

He walked towards the highly decorated building, with a sign proclaiming it as the 'Carousel Boutique' to all who walk by. As he opened the door, a bell rang.

"Yes, how may I help you, darling?" she asked, without looking up from the dress she was working on. "A baby dragon by the name of Spike said you were going gem hunting, and I need a source of income, so I thought I would pay you a visit," Alastaire said.

"I suppose I could pay you a percentage of the total if you help me dig the stubborn things up," she replied. "So what is your name?" she asked.

"Alastaire," he replied. She, too, seemed to think his name was odd, but his lack of social interaction allowed it to go unnoticed by the grey stallion.

"Where would you happen to be from," the fashionista asked. "I don't remember," he replied, with an irritated tone.

* * *

Alastaire watched as the rather attractive mate's horn lit up, and gems became visible through the ground.

_That explains her cutie mark._

Alastaire's horn glowed the same grey-green as his eyes, and he telekinetically dug up the biggest gem clusters. Rarity stared at him. "What?" He asked her. "You... you just used more magic to do that than most unicorns ever have access to..." she replied. "You need magical control classes," she finished.

She paid him about a fifth of the gems, which was a small fortune. "Rarity, where does all the money you get for making dresses go?" He asked. "Buying more silk and other materials for dresses, of course. My profit is really only about a hundred bits a week," she replied.

Just then, three bipedal dogs jumped out, and tried to grab Rarity. Alastaire jumped in between them and the mare. "Stupid pony! Three o' we an' one o' you!" The leader shouted.

The one on the left madly charged at Alastaire. He ducked and delivered a quick jab to the groin, then while the diamond dog was down, he slammed a hoof into its skull, caving it in. He telekinetically threw the dead dog at the others to pin them down. He got one, but the other dug under the ground. He jumped, just as the third dog popped out of the ground directly below him. He maneuvered himself in midair to come down on the dog and killed it just like the first. He walked towards the sole survivor and grabbed a rock. "You see this rock?" he asked. The diamond dog nodded nervously. Alastaire crushed the rock between his hooves. "That's what will happen to your little jewels if you don't tell me what I want to know," he said. The diamond dog nodded again.

* * *

Mighty cliffhanger of DOOM. I will _try _to update


End file.
